1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plane-to-line switching (PLS) mode display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer. Based on the driving method of the liquid crystal layer in the display, liquid crystal displays are classified into in-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal displays, vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal displays, and plane-to-line switching (PLS) mode liquid crystal displays.
The PLS mode liquid crystal display drives the liquid crystal layer using a horizontal electric field and a vertical electric field. The liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer of the PLS mode liquid crystal display are rotated in parallel to the plane of the substrate to display an image.